Conventional locks, such as padlocks employing U-shaped shackles, are extremely popular. One reason for their popularity is the ease and convenience of their attachment to, and fit with, the hasps and other attachment mechanisms of devices with which they are used to provide for the unlatching and opening of the secured assembly.
The latching and locking functions of conventional locks most often involve the manipulation of an engaging element with respect to a captive element. The captive element typically includes a captive space, or cavity, within which the engaging element may be secured. When secured, the lock is locked and when unsecured the lock is unlocked. Conventional engaging elements are commonly referred to as shackles or bolts, depending on the category of lock being described. Nevertheless, conventional shackles and bolts generally work off similar principles known in the art.
The locks most frequently in use today rely on a single locking mechanism, most typically being operated by a key or a combination lock. Although such locks may be padlocks employing U-shaped shackles, or other locks utilizing bolts, for ease of reference, padlocks will generally be discussed herein. As previously stated, conventional padlocks may employ either a key operated locking element or a combination locking element. In a conventional padlock, the heel of the shackle is associated with the locking element and may be lifted from the body of the lock when the locking element is disengaged. Such lifting typically releases the toe permitting the shackle to be rotated to an open position.
Notwithstanding the utility of such locks, it will be appreciated that there are conditions in which more optimal designs are being sought. For example, in areas where locks are exposed to external elements such as moisture, traditional key and combination locking mechanisms may become increasingly more difficult to use over time through the formation of rust between the interior components of the lock. Other problems are dirt and debris, which may enter the locking mechanism and jam the lock. Once the locking mechanism of the conventional lock is compromised beyond use, the lock must be removed destructively and sacrificed. This solution has increasingly become problematic as the cost of locks continues to rise, and the need for locks which are exposed to outside weather conditions, yet experience only infrequent use, has increased.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a novel lock which is less susceptible to being compromised by adverse weather conditions and infrequent use. It would also be advantageous for such a lock to be capable of employing a security level greater than that which may be achieved by a conventional lock.
This increased security level may be provided by the requirement that the lock be opened by a specific tool, which may apply a force to the lock which is much greater than that which may be applied by a conventional key. In addition, the locks may be provided with tamper indicative seals or other such devices.
Tamper indicative devices such as PRIVASEAL® brand protective seals have long been used as one time use security elements to provide evidence of tampering or access to secured objects. PRIVASEAL® is a registered trademark of Stanton Concepts, Inc., P.O. Box 139, Stanton, N.J. Locks incorporating seals as part of the security function in combination with key or keyless (combination) mechanisms are known. The seals are typically incorporated into the conventional locks such that the integrity of the seal is compromised upon opening or attempted opening of the lock to indicate access or tampering. Preferably, the seal is arranged such that tampering is readily apparent upon initial visual observation.
In addition to mechanical indicative devices, it may also be advantageous for such a lock to include a higher level of sophistication by including provisions to electronically store information about the lock, such as when the lock was opened, where the lock was when opened, and/or what operator opened the lock, either within the lock itself or through a communication device to a remote station. Alternatively, the lock itself may not include such provisions, but may be coupled with a tool that incorporates these novel security features.